


Gone With the Sin

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Everyone is good at art, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q finds a drawing and blames Moneypenny, as one does. (He’s also wrong, as one often is.)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Gone With the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt of LDWS week 3.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Moneypenny, I’ve told you a thousand times that I don’t find these things funny in the slightest. 007 was right behind me, waiting for his equipment, and he could have just as easily seen that drawing! Please remember that we’re at work and act accordingly. 

Q, love, I’m not the only one aware of your workplace crush. As a matter of fact, there’s a bet going on about when you finally crack and push him against a convenient wall for a kiss. 

Though to be honest, the odds are on him doing the pushing. 😉

Eve! 

What? Like it was supposed to be a secret? Q, we’re all spies here. 😘

Anyway, if I was you, I’d look no farther than your own branch. 

*

I’m blaming you, you know. 

What exactly are you blaming me on? I didn’t tell you to say that to R. 

You’re the one who told me to focus on my own branch! 

Yes, but you’re the one who did the rest. In my opinion, you deserve what you got. 

I don’t remember asking your opinion.

It was implied. Anyway, be a dear and pass my compliments to R. I had no idea that she’s such a gifted mangaka. Perhaps we ought to consider a collaboration or something. 😈

Do that, and I will tell M exactly what happened to his old oil painting.

Fine. Then I’ll let it slip to a certain mutual acquaintance of ours what a certain Quartermaster really wants to do to him. 

*

Bond’s on his way to you right now. Thought that you might like to know.

*

Q?

Busy.

*

Tell M that 007’s kitted and on his way to Heathrow. 

Sure thing, Q. He says he’s sorry to have interrupted. 

...what exactly did he interrupt? 👀

Nothing! Absolutely nothing. 

Sure. Now spill it, love. 

Well, let me put it like this: That manga of yours and R’s? It wasn't that far off. 

That’s great news in more ways than one. 😉

What do you- No, on second thought, don’t tell me. 

Probably the best, yes.

In any case, remember that drawing from last month? Turns out it was Bond’s work.

I know. 

You know. How, exactly? 

Why, I was there when he drew it. 


End file.
